Fire and Ice
by FelsGoddess
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the Fel family. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Author: FelsGoddess  
Title: Fire and Ice  
Timeframe: Beyond the Saga  
Characters: Fel family and a handful of others  
Summary: Little bits from various points in the Fel family's life.  
Notes: Written for the Ultimate Drabble Challenge 5. There are 20 sets of 5. I'll update weekly.

**Doctor**

The look on the doctor's face said it all. His son was dead. His third child had died. Chak had been shot. He was losing blood too fast. Soontir knew it. He knew he would die before the doctor could look at him.

The doctor, Soontir couldn't recall his name, clapped a hand on his shoulder. The doctor uttered the words Soontir had to hear.

Chak was dead.

He'd lost too much blood.

There was nothing anyone could do to save him.

He died heroically, they said.

Soontir couldn't hear it. He was dead, gone.

He was never coming home.

**2. Companion**

She wasalways there during times of sorrow. These times were far too frequent in the Fel household. She sat on the bench by the tree in the corner garden. Two stones already marked the spot; a third would join soon. Soontir sat next to his wife, his companion, and wrapped an arm around her. Her eyes were dry; cried out. They were both holding up each other. Without the other, they would fall.

Syal slipped off the bench to sit on the ground. Soontir followed, not wanting to be out of her reach. He needed her, and she him.

**3. Time**

It had been far too long since the last time the Fel family was together. Davin and Cherith's deaths were so close together, and Jagged had gone off to fight a war.

He had returned from his current fight for the funeral. The broken family sat around a once necessary large dining room table. Now it seemed too large, too empty. Once, the table had been crowded. Meals were loud, boisterous at times. Davin and Chak was talk about their feats at the Academy with Jagged hanging on to every word. Cherith would tell Wynssa, and Cem stories.

Too long.

**4. Space**

Space was cold and unforgiving, yet gave comfort and freedom. Soontir rarely flew any more. He had taken his old TIE fighter after the funeral into space. He needed to see the stars; feel again. He'd left Syal with her remaining children. She found no solace in space.

Soontir flipped the TIE through a serious of maneuvers, pleased he was still perfect. He looked out his cockpit at the vastness of the universe. Somewhere out there the remains of his Davin, his Cherith floated. He wanted to see them again one day. He hoped to tell them he was sorry.

**5. Dimensions**

Soontir didn't believe in alternate realities or universes. He was content thinking that his life mattered here and now. An alternate reality suggested his life was a game and he was some pawn. He preferred controlling his destiny.

Only at moments like this did he wish it were different. In his alternate dimension, all six of his children were alive and well. They had families, careers. They were happy. Davin, Cherith and Chak all enjoyed the life taken from them. Jagged had the woman he loved with no complications. Wynssa sought out the wonders she dreamed of. Cem was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Week 2**

**6. Island**

Six children sat in the sand. The three older boys were burying their father, turning his body into an accurate sculpture of woman. The two younger girls and youngest boy waded into the shallows with their mother.

Tomorrow would bring change. Davin was leaving for the Academy. Soontir was required to meet with his superiors at an undisclosed location.

The boys ran off as their father discovered what they had done. He chases them down to give a scolding.

Had he known it would be the last day the family would be together, he wouldn't have said a single word.  
**  
7. Survival**

The forests of Tenupe were cruel. He would survive. He would find a way off this wretched planet. He would find his way back home. He feels guilty for the grief he knows his family, especially his mother, feels. He is afraid her heart won't take another blow. The guilt he feels merges with the feelings of anger, loss and betrayal that slice through him, creating a hurricane of anxiety. The hurricane threatens to drown him, but he uses it to fuel his resolve. His anger makes it possible to survive.

Anger at the Killiks, the Jedi.

Anger at _her_.

**8. Lost**

The black night sky looked the same from all planets. Syal touched the window to Yavin. She'd heard of her brother's fight against the Death Star. She'd heard pieces of news from various sources about fighter pilot Wedge Antilles. She kept a flyer with his picture and bounty folded inside her mother's locket. It was the closet she could keep her brother. She missed him. She missed her parents. She even missed Booster. She had friends, but she wanted, needed family. She was alone. She had to keep him a secret. She couldn't let them use her to find him.

**9. Other**

Soontir waited at the handsome man at Wynssa Starflare's side to disappear in the crowd. He'd left her alone by a window. Soontir walked up to her and introduced himself, hoping his voice sounded more confident that he felt. She was more than he thought possible. She was smart, cultured, beautiful, interesting, friendly, warm…he could go on for days. He convinced her to leave the reception. She agreed, only after warning him that the tabloids may get wind of it and call him the other man.

So be it, Soontir thought. This time, he wanted to be the other man.

**10. Flashback**

The speeder drove up the house in an eerie fashion. Soontir stepped out slowly; his normal straight posture slumped over. Jagged followed, looking broken.

Syal knew. Another one of her children gone.

She could see that pose when Soontir came home to tell her that her Davin was dead. Syal knew that death had come to take another. She did not know which, Cherith or Chak.

The door opened. As before, Soontir entered the kitchen. He opened his mouth, closed it and opened again.

"Which?" Syal croaked, praying this would be the last time this scene would take place.

"Cherith." 


	3. Chapter 3

**11. Far**

Syal stepped off the landing ramp of the transport. She could see snow swirling through the thick windows of the landing bay. Soontir and their family had moved to Csilla, home of the Chiss. Syal felt she was farther from home than she'd ever been.

"Mama?"

Syal looked down at her youngest daughter, Wynssa. Her teeth were chattering.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why's it so cold?"

"Csilla is an ice planet, Wyn. Its cold all the time," Chak responded as he walked down the ramp. He scooped her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Far from Nirauan," she said.

Syal nodded.

**12. Prisoners**

"This isn't funny, Davin!" Jagged hissed.

Davin disagreed. He thought it was hilarious. He and Chak had taken Jag and Cherith prisoner. They were tied to one of their mother's dining room chairs.

"Quiet, Rebel scum!"

"Davin, why do we always have to be the Rebels?" Cherith whined.

"Because," Chak responded, "we're older and smarter, like the Imps."

Jag snorted, "No you're not."

"Hush!" Chak snapped, "Tell us where the plans are for the Rebel Base!"

"No," Jag stated.

"Fine. You stay here and starve!" Davin yelled.

"We aren't telling you anything," Cherith insisted.

The front door opened.

"Mom's home!"

******13. Peacekeepers**

Soontir Fel and Wedge Antilles stood a foot apart, sizing each other up. Syal watched the meeting with apprehension as she stood behind Soontir. Jagged stood behind Wedge.

This was the first meeting of the two men in over twenty years. Syal and Wedge had had their private reunion a few minutes before.

"Fel."

"Antilles."

"I trust you've kept my sister safe."

"I promised I would."

Syal and Jag exchanged looks. So far so good.

"Congratulations on your victory over the Yuuzhang Vong."

"Thank you."

Syal let out a sigh of relief as the two men began discussing battle tactics.

**14. Uncharted**

Soontir was in uncharted territory. No, it wasn't space. It wasn't configuring hyperspace routes. It wasn't even training the 501st.

It was fatherhood.

Davin was two days old. Syal had taken to motherhood immediately, able and confident. Soontir was terrified. He'd never had experience with children.

Davin was crying. Soontir was determined to handle it himself. Syal needed the sleep. He changed and fed Davin just as Syal had shown him, but Davin kept crying.

Soontir walked around the living room, gently rocking the baby in his arms. He began humming an old Correlian lullaby and the baby fell asleep.

**15. Scape**

The charred, ashen landscape of Borelais stared back at Jag. It was a crime that they had to destroy so much of the landscape. He was shipping out to the Hydian Way in an hour. Jaina had been sent away. They had had no time for a goodbye. Jag had no idea how long they would be separated. Would they even see each other again? The uncertainty made him nervous and fearful.

It was moments like this, when he was allowed to stare at destruction for too long, that he felt truly alone. He felt every death he had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

**16. Smart**

The only indication of his agitation was a twitch in his right cheek. He stared at the board, willing the numbers to change.

_1. Solo, Han  
2. Fel, Soontir_

Second.

He was second.

It ate at his stomach like acid.

Soontir was a natural pilot. He'd prepared for it all his life. He was sure he would be at the top of his class.

But no, he was not.

That overconfident, cocky, arrogant, no-good Solo bested him. The man had no past. He had no respect for authority. He was a troublemaker.

Soontir would beat him. He must.

He couldn't. 

**17. 99**

Every time the counter on the holovid player reads '99' during the film "Lyra," Soontir has to press 'stop.' It was Syal's best work. She had won numerous awards for her role as the trouble dancer. Soontir had only seen the entire movie once. He couldn't finish it again.

Syal's character, Lyra, died at 103 minutes. She is shot at 100 seconds. Ninety-nine is the farthest he can watch. Seeing Syal die, even fictitiously, is more than he can handle. The death of his beloved wife will break him, he knows.

He leaves the room so the girls can finish.

[b]18. Chief[/b]

Davin stood in front of his commanding officer, hands clasped behind his back. He held his chin up, eyes proud, as the Chiss commander degraded and scolded him. Davin had disregarded orders to help a pilot in need. He held no regrets. He allowed the harsh words to bounce of his proud exterior. He knew his father would hear of his acts within the hour, but he wasn't worried. Soontir would tell him to follow orders, and then tell him he was proud of his decisions. His mother would hug him, thankful for his survival.

And Davin would stand proud.

**19. Agents**

Chak crouched in the trench, blaster gripped tightly in one hand and a vibroblade in the other. It was war. It was dirty.

It was hopeless.

Chak knew he would die here. He hated himself for it. He would be the third Fel child to die. He knew his siblings would be okay. They still had each other. He was worried for his parents. How much more could they take?

Chak nodded to the solider next to him. They all knew this was the end. As one, they rose from the trenches and ran to their objective.

To their end.

**20. Shoe**

Cherith twirled in front of the mirror. Her blue dress swirled around her. She flounced over to the box sitting on the bed. Inside laid a pair of silver heels. The heel was tall and thin; much taller than her father approved of. The straps wound around her ankles. She loved them. Her blond hair was styled into an intricate up do, curls escaping.

Tonight was her first date. His name was Jerrick Kol. He and his father had arrived on Csilla two weeks ago. They were going to a diplomatic reception. Cherith hoped they would be able to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

21. Super

The view of the Super Star Destroyer in the viewport of the small shuttle awed the six Fel children. To Davin, it was a sign of the future. He could see himself leading a squadron of TIE Fighters from one of the launching bays, just like his father. For Chak and Jagged, it instilled fear and respect. They knew not to cross it. To do so would result in pain. Cherith saw herself aboard the bridge, running operations her way. Wyn and Cem saw it as a sign of their family. It was large, hard to break, obedient and sturdy.

22. Bat

Cem loved watching shockball. He followed every league closely. He had begged for a special bat for his birthday. Upon receiving it, he pestered his older siblings to play with him. Davin would occasional, usually when told to by Syal. Chak and Cherith loved to play. He never refused. Jagged played occasionally, usually when the power pack died on his datapad and he had to quit reading. He started playing more once Cherith decided she liked the game. Wyn hated the game. She wasn't very good at it and hated to lose.

Cem put the bat away. It was over.

23. Wonder

Wyn wanted to see the galaxy. She could still remember what Jacen Solo had said about Coruscant all those years ago. It was everything and nothing like she had imagined. She stared out of the viewport of her stateroom aboard his brother's flagship, the _Gilad Pellaeon_. She had been staring at the landscape for hours.

The irony of her location was not lost on her. The person who had promised her he would show her Coruscant had brought her here. Had Jacen not fallen to the Dark Side and uprooted the galaxy, Luke Skywalker wouldn't have placed Jag in power.

24. Hawk

Soontir glared at the holotabloid cover staring at him. It was a picture of his Syal and her male co-star, Der Callohan. The headline spoke of a forbidden relationship.

Soontir was not angry with Syal. No, he was angry with the slag journalists who created such rumors. Syal constantly reminded him that it wasn't important. The two of them knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

He didn't agree. He hated seeing shame brought to her name, even if it was an alias. It made him angry. It tempted him to go after the writers.

She said no.

25. Lantern

A girlish giggle broke through the still night. The scampering of tiny feet brought a warm smile to Soontir's face. His granddaughter ran to him and hopped onto his lap, mindful of his injured leg. Two braid of black hair rested on her small shoulders.

She touched the control on his hoverchair. Her small face lit up as the chair moved forward. She expertly moved the chair up the garden path to the patio at the back of her home.

"Grandma, Mama and Daddy are still gone. Can we have cake?" she asked.

Soontir nodded. It was a fine idea. 


	6. Chapter 6

**26. Rebirth **  
She arose from the ashes like a phoenix. Her soul had been robbed once again. It took her adopted uncle, then friends, her brother, her youth, her light, her path, her destiny, her love, her mind, and finally, her twin. She arose from it all. She walked toward him, determined and silent. His hand reached out to hers, clasping tightly. Green eyes met brown. Her hand touched the scar over his eye. His touched her cheek. Neither believed it was real. How could it be? It was a second chance. It was their chance to leave the fallen ashes behind.

**27. Scars **  
The deaths of Davin, Cherith and Chak would never scar or heal. They remained a day old wound; decreased in pain, but not fully healed. Each remaining family member could live on, but never forgot or ignore their losses. Each child had completed the family in a way irreplaceable. No amount of time would diminish their loss. While each member did not live in the past, none would forget it. To forget the loss of a sibling or child would spit upon their soul. Each was heroes of their own making. Personal sacrifice came easily, naturally for the Fel family.

**28. Disease **  
With six children, it's impossible to avoid the flu. It did not surprise Syal that all six children were sick at the same time. Cherith and Chak were at the tail end of the flu, while Davin and Jagged were stuck in the worst stages. Wyn and Cem had recently developed fevers. It would have been much easier to deal with had Soontir not been called off-planet.

Give Cem and Wyn a cool bath to help the fever. Give Davin and Jagged ground ginger for nausea. Prepare toast for Cherith and Chak. Wash soiled sheets. Tuck blankets. Fluff pillows.

Repeat.

**29. Agony **  
Fate was cruel.

Her parents, Jagged and Zena Antilles, were dead. Petty criminals did not follow the proper safety regulations as they ran from the law.

Her parents were killed in an explosion.

Zena was kind, loving and spirited. Jagged was fun, hard-working and compassionate.

Syal did not know what had happened to her baby brother. Was he there? Was he caught in the explosion? Was he still alive? If he was alive, were was he? She hoped he was with Booster Terrik. Booster would take care of him.

Did her family die hating her?

Did Syal want to know?

**30. Healing**  
Soontir was not a good patient. He knew this. He could remember how aggravated Syal had been with him when he injured his leg and his eye.

He should have expected his children to pick up that bad habit. He shouldn't have been surprised that Davin had left the cold compress on the couch and went back outside to play rather than sit with the ice on the lump on his forehead. He shouldn't have been surprised that Cherith had taken off her sling to keep her swollen wrist elevated.

Soontir sighed. He could hear his parents laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**31. Iron**

Soontir rarely questioned the actions of his superiors. This time, however, he couldn't help but wonder. He stood towards the front of the ranks, motionless, as he watched the court martial of Han Solo. He knew the story. Everyone did. Solo saved a Wookiee slave. Soontir did not share the common hatred of non-humans. He did not like slavery. He was grateful that he had not been placed with slaves.

Soontir flinched as the officer spat on Solo's shiny boots. As much as Soontir had wanted to beat him, he did not wish this wretched fate up on the man.

**32. Challenge**

Soontir clutched the golden jeweled ring tightly in his hand. This was it.. He was going to propose to Syal. He stared at her back as she looked over the veranda at the traffic on Coruscant. Just two hours ago, she had told him who she really was. He was shocked, but could not turn his back from her.

He would keep the information secret. He too knew the dangers of revealing her true heritage. He did not agree with his, he hoped, so to be brother-in-law's views, but he would respect the man for Syal's sake.

Soontir stepped forward.

**33. Stadium**

"Wedge Antilles! What do you think you're doing?" Syal shrieked.

Wedge looked at his sister guiltily. He peeked out from the swoop bike to look at her angry face. He tried his well-practiced innocent look, but it wasn't going to cut it today.

"Get out here right now! Mom and Dad are going to be furious!"

"Aw, Syal, please don't tell! I promise I won't do it again," he begged.

"Yes you will. You always do."

Wedge pouted. He hated when his system went into "Adult Mode."

"Please?"

Syal sighed, "Fine, but only because Booster and Mirax are coming today."

**34. Chairman**

Jagged never thought he'd miss being a nobody. Each meeting with the Moff Council was like trying to escape quicksand. The bickering, the self-interest, the lack of cooperation, the list went on.

He walked into his stateroom. Wyn was seated at a table reading. She smiled at him as he entered.

"How bad was it?"

Jag shrugged. This was, by far, the only benefit to his position. He could see his family now. After they had visited, Wyn had opted to stay behind for awhile. She wanted to see the galaxy and this was the best way to do it.

**35. Chef**

It was pitch-black outside. Only the sentry were up. Jag glanced down at the blanket Jaina had spread over the rooftop. She'd placed several mismatched items from the mess on the over one corner.

Jaina had her head resting against his thigh. She was telling him about the _Errant Venture_, the Star Destroyer his mother had mentioned. 

Jag watched as Jaina's eyes sparkled as she spoke of the modifications made to the ship. The war and hardships seemed to fall away from her as she spoke. Jag concluded that the lack of sleep was worth it.

Sleep only brought nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**36. Ducks**

They sat on the deck of the _Millennium Falcon_ storage hold. Jaina was digging in the crates, looking for some lost item. Jag held a handful of holos for her. The top image was taken when Jaina was around six years old. She was sitting at the edge of a pond with Anakin, a look of annoyance on her face. Jacen was touching a bird.

The image reminded Jag of one from his own childhood. Davin and Chak had taken him to a small pond. Syal had snapped a holo of the boys feeding the wild water birds.

**37. Money**

Syal handed a check to the clerk at the orphanage in Coronet. She hated the money she had made off propaganda films for the Empire. She decided it was best to give the money away. She had decided the orphanage would be a good choice. She didn't know if her brother had ever been forced to go to an orphanage after their parents died. She wanted to help the children. Maybe, she thought, if she could help these children she could begin to make up for not coming for her brother. It was a large price she would never repay.

**38. Uncle**

Soontir stepped out of the lively living room and onto the balcony overlooking Coronet. His niece, Syal, stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her. The balcony had been a frequent spot for her after the war ended. Iella and Wedge had told Soontir and Syal that their niece's fiancé had been killed in the fighting.

Soontir hesitated, and then place a comforting hand on Syal's shoulder. Tiom's parents had left an hour ago. Syal looked at him, tears in her eyes. She suddenly flung herself into his arms. Soontir rubbed his niece's back soothingly until her cries died down.

******39. Gizmo**

"Reconnect the hyperdrive," Jag instructed.

Cem nodded as he followed his brother's instructions. Unlike his siblings, Cem couldn't attend the naval academy. Jagged was home for a week break. He'd offered to teach Cem how to repair a Clawcraft. Cem took each lesson seriously. He wanted to fly. Those opportunities only came when Jag was on leave. Cem sounded enough like Jag that the Chiss wouldn't think anyone else was in the cockpit.

Later that night, the brothers would slip into the simulation rooms at the naval barracks. Cem would use a generic guest code. Tomorrow night, he could fly. 

**40. Tales**

"Did the princess live happily ever after, Daddy?" Cherith asked.

"Yes, she did," Soontir answered, pulling the covers up to her.

Soontir removed the toy bejeweled tiara from her blond curls and placed it on the bedside table. Cherith insisted on wearing it every day.

Fifteen years later, Soontir clutched the plastic tiara as tears coursed down his cheeks. The flimsy headpiece snapped in two in his hands. With a shaking hand, he placed one broken half on his fallen princess's head. The other piece he carried with him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a happily ever after, princess."


	9. Chapter 9

**41. Murder**

Murderer.

The word left a nasty taste in Jag's mouth. He stabbed the power button on the remote with unnecessary force. Not even two weeks after the death of Darth Cadeaus and people were beginning to question the method of dispose.

Hearing Jaina called a murderer did not sit well with him. Not at all. He had been tempted to disconnect the holoscreen in her room, but it wouldn't do any good. She would just have it plugged back in.

A week before she was pronounced a hero. Now they were calling her a murderer, a killer. A dangerous monster.

**42. Mystery**

Belts. Shoes. Pants. Shirts.

Comforter. Blanket. Pillow. Undergarments.

A hair band drops to the floor, forgotten on the floor. Lights dim.

Excited gasps. Quiet moans. Demands. Instructions.

Hot. Cold. Warm. Wet.

Green eyes meet brown.

Grab. Pull. Trust. Fall.

Kiss. Crush. Love. Lust.

Heavy breathing fills the air. Her hand grips his black hair.

Time stretches. Legs bend.

Fingers stroke familiar lines.

Calling. Needing. Teasing. Stopping.

Faster. Slower. Harder. Softer.

Over and over.

Spirits released. Stars collide.

Loving whispers. Gentle. Tender.

Eyes close. Arms hold. Sleeps comes crashing down.

Mourning takes them, breaks them.

And sends them to be one.

**43. Writer**

Click. Tick. The pen taps against your teeth.

Words will not come. This letter is impossible to write. What do you say to your long-lost brother? I'm sorry? How are the kids? Heard you blew up two Death Stars? Your son is leaving in two hours for Known Space. He will undoubtedly see your brother. What do you say?

You see him as he was as a boy, a teenager. You see him as he looked on the holonews reports. He is handsome, like your father. You are proud of him. You know he's smart. You know you love him.

******44. Retired**

Three deposits sat in the account untouched. Each came from a fallen child's miniscule retirement fund. Each child started their fund upon entering the military, as their father instructed. After their deaths, the money was given to the parents. The parents placed the money in one account and left it untouched. No one wanted to spend the money. The money sat, drawing a small amount of interest for years. It wasn't until the family lost a significant amount of money during the Killik War was the account even spoken of. It was left untouched, however, where it would stay longer.

**45. Teacher**

Years of watching their mother's holodramas had taught the children how to mask their face. While their father taught the importance of control, their mother taught how to appear calm, aloof and collected. Each child was an excellent actor. They may not be able to deliver lines with dramatic skills and flair or act out a believable death scene, but they could plaster a realistic grin or straight face on in a millisecond. The Fel children had emotions, but could hide perfectly. A mask kept you unpredictable, untouchable.

Only death could break that mask. Only death could crack their façade.


	10. Chapter 10

**Challenge Set Ten:**  
**46. Captain**

Fire rained down from the sky. Soontir glanced at the captain on his right. The man stood rigidly, eyes wide at the destruction.

"Jade did that?" the captain asked.

"Yes," Soontir replied as another tower from the Hand of Thrawn collapsed.

"Was this a…failure?" the captain asked with trepidation.

"Yes, Captain Raine, it was. Take this lesson to heart. Never underestimate a Jedi."

"She did prove that her skills were more than adequate," Raine quipped.

Soontir grinned bitterly, "Yes, she did."

Soontir and Raine stayed standing on the hill, watching the fire eat the building. Tomorrow they would move on.

**47. Pilot**

Twist. Roll. Bank right. Bank left. Dodge. Loop. Shoot. Repeat.

Not die.

Soontir wasn't stupid. He knew how few TIE pilots made it to age 30. He was determined not to be another number to the loss. He had survived this long because he was the best. It was not foolish pride. That would get him killed. It was a simple fact.

Lasers sliced through space. Soontir expertly maneuvered away from them, not even taking a scratch. He looped around behind his assailant, locked him in the crosshairs and fired. Soontir flew away before the debris cooled.

He would survive.

**48. Mechanic**

He was a mechanic. He had red-gold hair and blue eyes. His muscular arms were tanned from working in the sun. His right shoulder had a circular scar. His pants were ripped and covered in grease. A half-empty bottle of whiskey sat next to his toolbox. He was seated on a crate, adjusting some part in his hands.

He was exactly the type of man her father would disapprove of, Cherith thought. She wondered where he had come from. Few humans were at this base.

She smoothed her hair, straightened her uniform and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Cherith."

**49. Mercenary**

Davin hated playing mercenaries, but for some reason, it was Chak's favorite game. It was his turn to choose what they would play. Chak chose Davin to be one of the mercenaries out of spite, he thought. Jagged and Cherith were either mercenaries or the law enforcement, depending on their mood. Or depending on what Chak and Davin had done to them recently.

Davin hated the game because mercenaries were worse than bad guys. They didn't have principles. They just went wherever the money was. Davin found it selfish. He didn't understand what Chak loved so much about the game.

**50. Serenity**

The calm, cool sea air soothed Syal's frayed nerves. Tomorrow she was leaving to become an actress. She didn't know how long it would be before she would be able to see her home again. She wanted to capture the smell in a bottle and take it with her. The beaches of Corellia were beautiful and dangerous. As a child, she had had a difficult time believing how something so beautiful could be so harmful. Part of her still didn't believe it.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to inhale the salty air. The future was here. 


	11. Chapter 11

51. Office

If anyone had asked Soontir if he wanted to spend his days doing office work, he would have had his head checked. But here he was, doing paperwork. He did not hate the work, no he hated the reason he was there. He transferred to a desk job after the deaths of Davin and Cherith. He told Syal he couldn't leave her. That was partly true. The reality was that Soontir didn't trust himself to call the shots in the field. The last time he did that, he lost his daughter. His son had died on an attack he ordered.

52. Sales

The saleswoman handed Chak a silver necklace. He could picture the look on his girlfriend Andi's face when he gave her the gift. They had met aboard a transport cruiser. She worked as a navigator. They'd kept in contact after their initial meeting. She was sent with his team. The two started dating months ago. He hoped they would keep working together for a while.

He couldn't imagine life without her. After the mission, he was hoping to bring her home to meet his family.

It never happened. Andi died two weeks later, the silver necklace clutched in her hand.

53. Accounting

Syal hated having someone else track her finances, but she understood the necessity of it. Her parents had taught her how to do the accounting for their refueling station. Before she had left, Syal handled most of the bookkeeping.

Her agent swore up and down that she needed a private account. Syal had agreed, if only to help invest her money. She didn't need someone telling her how much she had. Her own records told her that.

She wished she had thought to thank her parents before she left for the lessons they had taught.

But it was too late.

54. Management

Wynssa Starflare had found the perfect agent. He was an elderly gentleman; kind, but determined. He could smell out a scam or rotten deal before it crossed his desk. He knew what type of roles she liked and the types she would never do. Wynssa thought he was brilliant. She went through several management teams before she had found him. She knew she could trust him.

She grinned at the new role he'd found for her. A princess takes matters into her own hands when she's kidnapped. It sounded like the perfect role. She nodded her consent and he grinned.

55. Temp

Cem let out a loud burst of laughter as Wyn exited her room. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't say a word," she ground out.

Cem kept laughing. Wyn was going undercover to snoop out some information for their father. She'd dyed her hair fiery red, slipped in blue contacts and applied a temporary tattoo to her arm. She wore more make-up than Cem had ever seen on a woman. Her outfit was made of faux nerfhide and was padded to add bulk.

"You look good. Very smugglerish," he said.

He barely missed her punch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Challenge Set Twelve:**  
**56. Terrorists**

Chak preferred land combat to aerial combat. In the cockpit, he felt it was too easy to forget you were killing living beings. Chak saw the men he killed; the whites of their eyes as life escaped their bodies. Each death reminded him of his own mortality. It reminded him of Davin, gone for two years now.

Blood splattered against his ripped uniform. Blood from his allies, his opponents. Shrapnel lay scattered on the landscape. The cries of the dying filled the air. The smell of burnt hair and flesh wafted through the breeze.

He had won. He had lost.

**57. Deadline**

Syal waited on the white sandy shores of Corellia for Soontir's arrival. He had told her he would be back by this week. Little Davin sat in the sand at her feet, squishing the wet grains between his fingers and laughing. She cradled Chak in her arm as he slept.

If he did not return, he may be dead. Syal understood the risks of his job. She had known the night she met him that he may never return from an assignment.

She grinned as a TIE Fighter appeared in the distance. She recognized his flying style.

He was home.

**58. Jack**

Explosions rocked the air as members of the 181st raced through the landscape. Soldiers dove into manholes, crawled through trenches and scaled walls. Blood, dirt and sweat cakes their skin. They were sore, exhausted and broken. Any man unable to withstand the training was out. Fel warned them on the first day that he would turn them into a real, capable tool for the Empire. They would fight not only in the air, but also on the ground. They would demand fear and respect from all those in the galaxy. They would be the best, because he was the best.

**59. Defiant**

He had never defied his father's orders. He had no problem defying his superiors' orders, but never his father's. Davin knew that sometimes his superiors were wrong. Sometimes they made the wrong call. He had defied their orders to save someone; to complete an unseen objective. He was reprimanded each time, but it didn't change his resolve.

He didn't know how to get out of this mess. His father had ordered him here. He couldn't, wouldn't abandon his squadmates, even though he knew that was what his father would tell him.

His last order from his father, he would defy.  
**60. 24**

_Stang. _

He's lost. Again.

Jag threw down the cards, trying to ignore the smirks on Zekk and Jaina's faces.

"I can't believe you agreed to play against her," Zekk commented.

Jag rolled his eyes, "It beats sitting around doing nothing."

"Frankly, I'm amazed you've gambled before, Fel. Isn't that against your code of conduct or something?" Zekk shot back.

"I'm surprised you even know what that is," Jag replied, smirking.

Jaina rolled her eyes. The search for Alema Rar was sending them to yet another location. She sensed no malicious intent from either man, but there was an underlying tension.


	13. Chapter 13

**Challenge Set Thirteen:**  
61. Enterprise  
"Throw that name out," Wyn said to Jag as they looked over a list of suggested names for new Star Destroyers.

"Which one?"

"Enterprise. It's the name of a rental speeder business. Horrible quality."

Jag deleted the entry from the list. It was growing smaller and smaller. "This process is harder than it needs to be."

"Close your eyes and point. That's what I do when I can't decide."

"And how well does that work for you?" Jag asked skeptically.

Wyn shrugged, "I wouldn't recommend using that method at a restaurant."

"Ah, that's how you ended up with eel dish."

62. Galaxy  
Stars twinkled mockingly in the clear night sky, as if to boast freedom. It was the first clear night that week. Jag had an estimate, one he was sure was accurate based off planet rotation, on the exact date. He was grateful that he could escape his dwelling for the evening. He sat on the hard ground against a large rock, staring at the stars. He wondered where his family was and what they were doing. He hoped they were okay. He'd been stranded on Tenupe for roughly eight months now. He wouldn't give up; quitting was against his nature.

63. Federation  
Soontir knew it was petty to be annoyed that Mara Jade Skywalker had come to Csilla asking for help finding Zonoma Sekot. He knew that he should be willing to assist in ending the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. He couldn't help it, though. Seeing her again reminded him of the Hand of Thrawn's destruction. It reminded him of how badly he had failed. The fact that Wyn wanted to help the Jedi only made it worse. She knew what Mara had done.

She had blown up his personal ship. Deep down, he knew that's what annoyed him the most.

64. Next  
Wynssa was listed as the next of kin for Chak and Jag after Cherith died. The brothers had decided that because she was so young, she was the safest choice. All of their belongings, should they die in combat, would be addressed to her. She wouldn't open them. Soontir knew about the arrangement and was prepared to intercept any package. The main reason they choose her was because of credits. Any money the brothers had would go to Wynssa. An informal agreement was set up for her to split it with Cem. They knew the preparations were morbid, but necessary.

65. Generation  
Davin was Baron Soontir Fel. He was an excellent pilot; skilled, accomplished. He demanded respect the instant he entered a room or cockpit. He upheld his position with pride and determination. At seventeen, he knew what he had to become. He would one day take the place of his father and inherit his title. He had accepted this fate. He studied everything his father had done carefully. He would continue to uphold the Fel family name with honor and dignity. No award, no accolade could surpass that.

He stared into the mirror. He was ready to make his family proud.


	14. Chapter 14

**Challenge Set Fourteen:**  
**66. Psychic**

Wynssa Stareflare plopped down in her chair in her dressing room. She slowly removed the gaudy jewelry that made up her costume. Filming was complete. As the female lead in the psychological crime thriller, she'd worked long hours for the past two months. She was grateful it was over, but knew she would miss the experience.

A bouquet of flowers rested in a vase on the vanity. She plucked the small card and smiled. Soontir always knew when she needed a pick-me-up.

_I am counting the days until I hold you in my arms again, my love._

_Yours forever,  
Soontir_

**67. Detective**  
Syal chuckled at the perplexed look appearing on Chak's face as he patted her swollen belly.

"Baby in here?" he asked, look exactly like his father when he was confused.

"Yes."

Chak's eyes narrowed and he asked, "You eat him?"

"Oh no," Syal responded, scooping up her younger son. "He's growing."

Chak looked even more confused. "When he coming out?"

"In a few months, after your birthday. You and Davin will have to be good big brothers."

Chak nestled his head against her chest. His voice dropped as he asked, "Daddy coming home?"

"Soon," Syal responded hopefully, hugging Chak tightly.

**68. Fraud**  
Cherith's eyes sparkled as she clapped her tiny hands together. Fruit pulp spattered from her hands and landed on her mother's cheek.

"Cherith, don't play with your food," Syal scolded.

"Mom, she might not be hungry," Davin said, standing a safe distance away.

"Oh, she is. You used to do the same thing," Syal told him. He looked offended at the idea.

Meal times were hectic in the Fel household. Davin and Chak were old enough to feed themselves. Not to be outdone by his brothers, Jagged refused help. Cherith found food tasted better when splattered all over her hands.

**69. Awareness**  
He was vaguely aware of a hand clutching his. His eyes opened slowly. The harsh lighting and white ceiling told him he was in a medward. He couldn't feel anything.

A soft hand touched his cheek. He turned his head and gave his wife a weak smile. Her green eyes filled with tears. Her blond hair was tied away from her face.

Chattering voices met his ears. He could hear his children asking to see their father. He smiled as six small bodies scrambled on the bed and bestowed him with hugs and kisses. Warmth began to filled his veins.

**70. Pharmaceutical**  
Soontir supported Syal with an arm around her back. Her face contorted in pain as another contraction ripped through her. Sweat poured down her face as she worked to push their sixth child from her body. Soontir fell more in love with Syal each time she gave birth. She was stronger than he was. His heart cracked into pieces as a moan of pain left her body. She fell back against him and gritted her teeth. Much too soon, another contraction came. Her hand gripped his, nails digging into his skin. He ignored the pain, wanting to take her pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**71.** Whispering  
Her breath was hot against his ear. Her right leg wrapped him, pinning him to the bed.

"You're not leaving."

"I have to go." He said sadly. He turned and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, 'Tir."

She rolled away from him, staring at him through her long lashes, making it almost impossible to walk out the door. He cursed the sector Moff for demanding his squadron accompany him to Alderaan.

Syal brushed her hand down her side. He gripped the doorframe. A groan escaped the back of his throat.

Another five minutes wouldn't hurt.

**72.** Haunting  
Her voice echoed through his head, taunting him. He could almost see her sitting on his bed, beckoning him with one hand. His sheet was draped over her creamy skin. Her swollen lips were fixed into a pout. Her brown eyes stared on him with longing.

He reached behind and locked the bedroom door. He stumbled forward to grab her-

And found himself on the floor, blankets tangled around him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the image of his Jedi Temptress from his mind.

She wasn't his anymore. She was gone. He'd lost her again, to the Jedi.

**73.** Lingering  
His lips crushed against hers. Her partially exposed back met the wall. She gasped as the cold metal touched her flushed skin. Her hands threaded through his short, black hair. His hands shoved the straps of her dress out of his way. His lips tore away from her mouth to trail down her neck, collarbone and shoulder. The dark purple dress pooled to the floor, forgotten like his meeting that night. Her arms wound around his neck and he lifted her up. Her legs locked around his waist.

"Don't go," Jaina whispered into his ear.

Jag shook his head, "Never."

**74.** Echoing  
Cries of anguish echoed through the landscape. After hearing her boy, her Davin, was dead, she had ran from the house and doubled over on the ground. Snow soaked her pants. She clutched her stomach. Her tears fell onto the snow, crystallizing on impact.

She heard her husband yell for her. She felt him fall to the ground against her, wrapping her in a coat. She stared at him, completely broken. One hand brushed his wet cheek. She let him lead her back into the house.

The painful cold on her legs was nothing to the agony in her heart.

**75.** Murmuring  
They were always there, at the edge of her mind. Davin would tell her to tighten up; she always lingered to the right. Chak would tell her to wear a longer skirt. Cherith would tell her to tell her brothers to mind their own business when Cem and Jag would harass who she dated.

Wyn frowned. The dead never left her. Her siblings were always there, just out of sight. They were almost like her conscious. She wanted to believe they were watching her, guiding her.

That she had made them proud. That she honored them.

That they loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

**76. Ranger**  
Chak strapped a bandolier over his chest and filled it with power packs. He hooked a blaster to one hip and a charric to the other. He slipped a vibroblade into his right boot. He tucked detonators into the pockets of his armored vest. He snatched his helmet off the table and strapped it on.

"Ready," Chak said, nodding to his reflection in the window. He snatched a rifle off another table as he walked out the door and slid the strap over his arm.

He was ready to lead. Ready to destroy.

And unfortunately, ready to kill.

He thought.

**77. Cavalier**  
Soontir jumped up from his chair to assist Wynssa. This was his third date with the famous actress. He held his arm out to her after she stood. Every lesson his mother had given him on chivalry ran through his mind. He opened doors for her. He assisted her into speeders. He never called her too late. He was always on time. He remembered her birthday. He sent her flowers. He followed the book.

Because, after all, if all those women in the holos and stories liked it then he couldn't go wrong.

At least, he hoped he was right.

**78. Thief**  
She held the keycard behind her, giggling. Jag reached behind her and snatched the card from Cherith's hands. As he turned to rush to the garage, she jumped on his back.

"Give me the keycard," she demanded.

"No," Jag responded, trying to unhook her hands from his neck. Cherith began tickling his ribs.

"It's my turn to drive," she told him as she slid to the floor. She snatched the card from his hand as he tried to twist away from her attack. She put the keycard into her pocket as she ran out the door. Jag followed her, laughing.  
**  
****79. Acrobat**  
The Clawcraft spun through space, avoiding laser blasts. The TIE fighter trailed behind him. He couldn't shake it. Davin muttered under his breath as he flew around an asteroid. It didn't work. The TIE was still after him.

The simulation screen flashed as Davin's Clawcraft exploded. He let out a frustrated sigh and popped the canopy. His father was waiting for him.

"You're improving," Soontir stated.

"But not enough."

"No, not enough. Study the tapes. Find your errors and report back in three hours."

"Yes, sir," Davin said with a sharp salute. He knew he could someday beat his father.  
**  
****80. Barbarian**  
His black hair was long and unkempt. A scraggly beard adorned his tired face. His skin was tanned, dirty and covered in scars and small cuts. His clothing was tattered and stained. The soles of his boots were falling apart. He was underweight. His pale green eyes were haunted.

Seeing Jag walked down the boarding ramp after two long years was one of the most joyous moments of Syal's life. Her breath caught in her throat. She ran to him and embraced him. She clutched him, trying to reassure herself he was really there.

"My son," she cried, "welcome home."


	17. Chapter 17

**Challenge Set Seventeen:**  
81. Boys  
Mud-caked shoes, ripped pants, skinned knees and dirty sneakers were a way of life. It was a life that no one would believe Wynssa Starflare cherished. Davin, Chak and Jag climbed trees and explored caves on Nirauan.

A loud crash echoed through the house, following by crying. It was storming and the boys had to stay inside, which resulted in loud, energetic chaos. Syal rolled her eyes as she counted to ten. This had been the third time that afternoon that her elder sons had scared little Cem awake. She could only imagine what disaster they had unleashed this time.

82. Mountain  
Wind whipped snow around the icy landscape. Syal pulled her thick coat tighter around her. She wondered, for the tenth time that hour, why she signed on to this film. The plot was rapidly disappearing from her brain as her cheeks became more and more wind burnt. While she normally enjoyed shooting at location, this time she would have preferred a studio.

One of the costume aides came forward. He pried the coat away from her, leaving her relying on a pair of ripped pants and tattered shirt for warmth.

Syal was determined to complete this scene in one take.

83. Town  
Speeder traffic was light. Shops lined the cobblestone streets. Brightly colored awnings hung over stands. Venders called out to those walking by. Street performers weaved through the crowds.

Syal gripped Wedge's hand tighter as he tried to move close to magic stand.

"I just wanna look," Wedge mumbled.

"No. Mom sent us to pick up stuff for dinner," Syal scolded as she tugged him along. She wanted to explore Treasure Ship Row as much as Wedge did, but she had to be the responsible one. Besides, it was more fun to roam with her friends than with her little brother.

84. Controversy  
Watching your son's life unfold from light-years away was indescribably frustrating. Cameras followed as Jag led Jaina through a crowd of people into a building. The view switched to a close-up view of Jaina's left hand, where a ring rested. The reporter speculated on its meaning. No statement had been issued, not that anyone who knew the couple thought it was the public's business.

The view switched to the two standing on a veranda, locked in a passionate embrace.

The parents scowled. While they wanted to know their son was okay, the blatant disregarding of his privacy ate at them.

85. Profanity  
One of the coolant lines was ripped.

Jag muttered under his breath as he got to work. Coolant had leaked all over the floor. He crouched underneath the main engine compartment and began removing the line.

A loud knock broke his concentration. He stepped back to see who was there, stepping into the coolant puddle. He gripped the craft to stop himself from sliding.

Jaina ducked underneath, holding a new coolant line.

Jag nodded in thanks and handed her a welder from his pocket. He let his fingers linger over hers for a moment and smiled softly. She blushed slightly.


	18. Chapter 18

**86. Steed**  
Syal rushed forward, throwing her arms around Soontir. He had finally returned home. He had defected from the Empire for her. He had left the New Republic to keep her and their children safe. He had left everything he knew to keep her safe. There was no greater love, she knew. He told her he held no regrets, and she believed him. He stared at her, eyes soft. He leaned down and kissed her. The children chattered around them, anxious to greet their beloved father.

The excitement was almost enough to drown out the guilt of leaving her brother behind.

**87. Peel**  
Davin peeled off his shirt and pressed it to the back of Chak's head to try to stop the bleeding. Chak and Davin had been climbing trees on Nirauan when a branch broke and Chak had fallen. He had hit his head on the ground.

"Chak. Can you hear me?"

Chak groaned, eyes opening slowly. "What happened?"

"You fell out of a tree," Davin said. He lifted his shirt away to check the wound.

"Mom is going to freak," Chak muttered as he sat up. "Get your shirt back on. No one wants to see that."

"Shut up," Davin muttered.

**88. Gale**  
Soontir stared out his office window at the snowstorm. He wouldn't be going home tonight. He was confident he could make it through the storm, but the base commanders forbid anyone to leave. He had called Syal to tell her the news. He had heard the children squealing in the background. He felt incredibly guilty that he couldn't come home to help.

He knew Syal could handle it. He was sure that by now she had Wyn and Cem in bed. Cherith and Jagged would follow. Chak and Davin were negotiating for five more minutes to play their video game.

**89. Stylish**  
The wide ribbon was ivory. Purple thread was embroidered into the surface. It wound around her head, holding her blond curls away from her face.

"Well?" Wyn asked Jag.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said with a shrug.

Wyn rolled her eyes, "It looks perfect. The color will stand out against her hair."

"Who's hair? I still don't understand why I'm here."

"Because, Jagged, you aren't going to go back to see your girlfriend without a gift. Haven't you learned anything from watching father?" Wyn said with a look.

_Men,_ she thought as she picked up a necklace.

**90. Needed**  
Jag's helmet clattered to the ground. He stared at her for a moment, and then rushed forward to take Jaina into his arms. His hands roamed her body as he searched for injuries. He had hated leaving her at Bilbringi, not knowing if she would survive. With the Holonet down, he had no way to know if she had survived the fight.

He knew people were staring, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Jaina was here, safe in his arms.

"I love you, Jaina," he whispered to her and caught her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**91. Theater**  
"My mother would be beside herself," Jag whispered into Jaina's ear.

"And I thought this evening would be dull," Jaina replied with a chuckle. She clutched Jag's left arm as they exited the auditorium. Her ebony taffeta skirt swished around her as they rushed down the staircase. Jag had been roped into viewing a performance with other dignitaries. There had been an exhibit featuring war propaganda. Several pieces starred Wynssa Starflare.

"She hates those pieces," Jag said. "She feels like she helped lead innocent men to their deaths."

"You could always erase them from the Imperial archives, "Jaina pointed out.

**92. Singing**  
Syal inhaled deeply, appreciating the distinct aroma of backstage. She hadn't performed on stage in decades. The wrecked opera house was on Corellia. The theater had been destroyed by aerial bombardment during the last war. She and Soontir had finally returned to their home planet. Her parents had taken her to see her first play. It had been a perfect night. Her father had managed to take her backstage.

Syal had fallen in love with the sights, the smells of the theater. She didn't see the ruins; she saw performers. She saw life. She saw art. She saw her dreams.

**93. Jokes**  
She was sitting on a dented crate in the far corner of the hanger bay Shadu Maad. She had finally been released from the med center. Jag approached her slowly and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"His jokes."

"What?" Jag asked.

"All I can think of are Jacen's stupid jokes," Jaina explained quietly, staring at her hands.

He rubbed her arm affectionately and kissed the top of her head. He had done everything possible, and some of the impossible, to stay with her. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. She already knew.

******94. Guests**  
The ballroom was filled with celebrities and politicians. It was some type of charity gala; Soontir had forgotten whom it was for. Wynssa had invited him. He was running late and had promised to meet her. His eyes darted around the room, seeking her out.

There! She was standing next to an archway, champagne flute in one hand. Her midnight blue gown clung to her in a tasteful, yet alluring way. Her blond curls were loose, cascading over her shoulders.

Soontir's breath caught in his throat as she turned. Her back was bare. Her smile lit a fire inside him.

******95. Puppets**  
He slammed his fists into the steel wall, ignoring the pain. His jaw was clenched with anger. Once again, she had been forced to sacrifice her personal happiness for the galaxy. It was too damn much to ask for someone else to solve the latest crisis. Force forbid those in charge took responsibility.

She'd cried, begging him to wait for her. He said he would. He'd ignore his orders and stay for her. He always did. He loved her. He couldn't refuse her.

He was angry because she cried. He was angry for the constant turmoil the Jedi caused her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the final post of "Fire and Ice." Thank you all for reading and continued support. I have truly enjoyed this particular piece. **

**96. Girl**  
He had known this day would come. He had been terrified that it would and wouldn't pass. It was something he'd never experienced with Cherith but longed to.

It was his Wyn's wedding day.

She was marrying an Imperial officer she had met on Jag's flagship. He was respectful, compassionate and a talented navigator.

Soontir told Jag that had he been paying more attention to his subordinates and less to his own personal affairs, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Soontir's breath caught in his throat as Wyn entered the room. She was breathtaking. His heart cracked as she smiled.

**97. Secret**  
Soontir clutched his wife's hand as a spike of pain coursed through his system. He was joining Davin, Cherith and Chak. He hated that his passing would hurt Syal, but he knew she would make it. She was strong. He knew he would not have survived her passing. It was selfish of him to want to die first. He was shamefully grateful it had happened this way.

He stared into her beautiful, green eyes. His fingers grazed her cheek one last time. He tugged her lips to his. His last shuddering breath left as the kiss ended.

He died smiling.

**98. Blood**  
There was so much blood.

Jag held his newborn son against his chest as he watched helplessly from a distance as medics rushed to stop his wife's bleeding. The birth of their son, the child they had wanted so much, had occurred mere minutes ago. The infant was crying, sensing his mother's plight. He was healthy.

The infants cries increased as the medics worked more frantically. Jag had to take his son from the room. He stared through the window, praying and hoping. He tried to quiet the boy, but nothing would placate him.

The cries continued to grow louder.

**99. Magic**  
Cem didn't believe in magic and fairy tales. The heroes didn't die in fairy tales. They always won and got the girl. Everyone lived happily ever after.

His family was living proof that the magic of fairytales was a lie. His brothers and sister, all heroes, died. His surviving brother, another hero, would get the girl and lose her. The man his baby sister had a crush on turned out to be an evil Sith Lord. He had been forced to hide his entire life. His family had been thrown from one government to another.

No, there was no magic.

******100. Slayer**  
Death and heartache. Pain and suffering . Loss and love. Each lesson came at a price. Death stole not one, but three children. The very society that took them in cast out another son like a dirty animal. Life jerked them around, stabbing their hearts.

But they never fell. The bonds were strong; hearts full of determination and resolve. Each shatter was mended. Each string restrung. For each break, the heart grew twice as thick. For each cut, scars grew deeper.

They are damaged, but cannot be stopped for each will do what they must.

No matter what the cost.


End file.
